Living Without You
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: Kisaki tries to move foreword with her life, but finds herself unable to forget her first love.


_The world is filled with untold tales_  
_And in the end_  
_There's darkness._  
_Then suddenly beneath the breeze_  
_A light is held_  
_To stop it._

* * *

''You won't get any better training like that, Naruto-Kun''  
Kisaki chastised gently.

The young blonde cocked his head  
A grin plastered on his face

''Sure I will, Kisaki-Chaaan''

She frowned  
He knew she hated that nickname

_Stay calm Kisaki.._

She threw another kunai at the tree  
it hit  
dead on

She smiled once  
her little victory pleased her.

''Kisaki! teach me to throw like that!''

''Learn on your own Naruto, you're not a child anymore''

it was true

the two young genin  
were genin no longer  
now both Jonin

soon to get there own kids to teach.

Naruto began to pout  
stomping his foot on the ground.

Kisaki chuckled.

''Be patient, it'll come to you if you work at it''

''It'll come faster if you teach me''

''Naruto''

''Alright alright''

Still sulking

he made his way over to the tree  
ready to practise.

''Don't stay out too late Naruto''

''Yes mom''

Kisaki let that slide  
and turning on her heel  
Skipped back towards her apartment.

* * *

(Kisaki)

She awoke in a cold sweat  
Her heart beating fast  
pulse racing

Another dream..

Wiping sweat from her brow  
Kisaki wondered to the window

staring out into a perfect night sky

But not perfect.. not without him

Her thoughts  
of course  
drifted to her former comrade

Sasuke

''I wonder if he's still alive..''

If he'd died..

She pushed the thought from her mind

Sasuke was fine  
he was strong

..Right?

(Kisaki)

This dream

Was a more pleasant one  
It was of the first time Kisaki

Met Sasuke Uchiha.

She was only six years old..

Kisaki was down by the lake  
She frowned

As yet another stone  
Dropped to the bottom of the water.

She tried again to make it skip  
but to no avail.

Maybe she should quit..

''You're doing it wrong''

The voice was familiar.  
She turned

Finding herself gazing upon Sasuke  
She blushed.

''I try and try but it never works..''

Sasuke rolled his eyes

''Of course it doesn't, you're throwing them to hard dummy''

Kisaki blushed deeper  
Embarrassed.

''Want me to teach you?''

She nodded yes

''What's your name?''

''K-Kisaki Mizune''

''I'm Sasuke Uchiha''

She smiled

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke-kun''

And it was

* * *

(Kisaki)

The rain pounded against the window  
the thunder roared

Just as it had on that fateful night.

''I know you're there Kisaki''

Sasuke muttered to the shadow  
standing beneath the village gates.

She stepped out

she tried to seem indifferent

but her eyes betrayed her  
with wet  
silent tears.

''Sasuke-kun..''

She whispered softly  
His eyes portrayed no emotion.

He did not speak

So Kisaki continued.

''Why, Sasuke! We could help you!''

He placed a cool hand against her cheek  
wiping a new tear from her eye

''Kisaki..''

''Sasuke..''

He placed his lips against her forehead  
Surprising her for just an instant

it was enough

A sharp pain in the back of her neck  
he eyes blurred

''N-No..''

"Thank you.. Kisaki.. for everything''

And then everything went black.

* * *

(Kisaki)

She ran her fingers through her hair

The sun was up  
The rain was gone  
A beautiful morning.

It's been four years.. as of today..

Sitting own on a damp log  
She became lost in her thoughts.

''Kisaki-Sensei..?''

She glanced up.

Three young genin stood before her

Ah.. I was supposed to meet them today..

The female of the group stepped forward.

''Iruka-Sensei sent us.. he thought you must have forgot''

Kisaki put on a fake smile.

''My apologies.. what are your names?''

The girl smiled back  
Seemingly oblivious.

''I'm Leiko. Leiko Hyuuga''

She bumped the taller boy forward  
He glared at Kisaki

''Why should I tell you anything? You forgot all about us''

Leiko gasped

''Dante! She's a Jonin!''

''Who cares! I'm stronger than her!''

''You really think so?''

The two glanced at Kisaki

Leiko half-frozen  
Dante angered.

''Yeah I do! I can beat anyone!''

She smiled  
surprising him

''You remind me of my best friend''

Dante frowned

annoyed that his comment  
had not fazed his mentor.

He opened his mouth to speak  
Then seemed to change his mind

and instead crossed his arms  
ignoring her.

Finally

the last boy stepped forward

''I'm.. um.. Fuji.. Fuji Yamanaka''

Kisaki got up  
brushing herself off

She looked over her new team

I wonder.. if this is how Kakashi felt when he met us..

She couldn't help but grin as she said

''Team 7, Let's move out''

''Yes, sensei!''

Fuji and Leiko said in unison  
Dante simply nodded.

But even he followed as Kisaki led them off  
To get their first mission.

* * *

(kisaki)

Another dream  
This one less wonderful than the last

She could see him  
See Sasuke  
His face buried in his hands

He was mourning  
His family was gone  
murdered

Kisaki had heard the many rumors  
Floating about the village  
Her heart ached for her friend

''Sasuke..?''

She whispered  
Approaching him carefully

The raven haired boy didn't even look up  
Or acknowledge her presence at all

''Sasuke-kun''

She said again  
Louder this time

His head snapped up  
Kisaki had almost gasped  
The look in his eyes  
Was angry  
Feral  
One of hatred

Not at all like the boy she knew  
Not like her Sasuke

And strangest of all  
Was the color  
Blood red

Kisaki  
Young as she was  
Had never seen the Sharingan before

Never had to gaze into the feared redness of those oddly tinted orbs

Sasuke sensed her confusion  
But he cared little about her feelings  
He cared little about her at all

''What do you want, Kisaki?''

He snapped  
his tone dripping with acid

The small girl flinched  
hanging her head in embarrassment

''I-I.. came to see you.. I was worried''

She said in a small voice

Sasuke narrowed his eyes  
Clearly annoyed at her

''I don't need your pity, or your friendship either!''

Where had she been  
His so called best friend  
When he needed her most

''B-But Sasuke''

''Go away!''

Losing his temper  
He shoved her hard  
Sending Kisaki flying into the mud

And even as he saw her face  
Covered in tears  
He felt nothing at all

* * *

(Kisaki)

''Kisaki-Seeeensei!''

Leiko whined for the millionth time  
Being patient

Kisaki held back the urge to snap at her

"What is it, Leiko?''

''When do we get.. better missions?''

At this  
both Dante and Fuji looked up from plucking weeds  
Waiting for her answer.

''Leiko. You need experience.. without that yo-''

''But sensei! YOU got to go on a C ranked mission early!''

Kisaki bit her lip

''I heard it was really A ranked''

Fuji spoke up timidly.

''Fuji.. Leiko..''

Kisaki took a deep breath.

''It was a mistake to take that mission. I mistake I will not make now''

And again  
Her mind drifted to the lost Uchiha  
and her chest burned.

This time  
Leiko noticed.

''Sensei..? what's wrong''

'"Thinking of an old comrade''

Dante finally spoke up.

''Uchiha Sasuke, right? He's the village traitor''

Kisaki clenched her fists.  
Dante smirked  
Pleased with himself.

''..Missions are done for the day. Go home''

And with that  
Kisaki disappeared without another word.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto frowned  
Sitting on the edge of Kisaki's bed

Her stroked her hair

''Kisaki.. it's okay to still miss him..''

''Is it..? Naruto..?''

She glanced up and him  
Desperate for an answer

Naruto gave her a weak smile  
He missed Sasuke too.

But no one did more than her.  
Narutos heart ached

She loved Sasuke  
Not him

it was time to accept that  
He had to move on

and so did she.

Wiping her tears ever so gently  
He leaned his cheek on top of her head

humming a soothing melody

Kisaki leaned into him  
Not noticing his heart  
beating faster from her touch.

He continued to hum for her

Untill she fell asleep.

His love for her  
unrivaled

If only she could see it

If only..

* * *

(Naruto)

It was Narutos turn to dream  
He dreamt of Kisaki  
The beautiful black haired girl in Iruka-sensei's class

With her stunning blue eyes  
And a radiant smile

Naruto fell in love with her at first sight

And much to his dismay  
She seemed to be close to his class mate

Sasuke Uchiha

But..  
Close wasn't even the right word  
They were never apart  
And sweet Kisaki seemed to be wrapped around his little finger

Naruto resented him for that  
And from then on  
Considered Sasuke his rival  
For the angels affections

It wasn't much of a contest  
The girl hardly noticed him  
He brought her flowers  
Candy  
offered to help her train everyday

But still  
Nothing changed her mind

Nothing could draw her attention for her precious Uchiha

Even after Naruto watched him shove her down into the mud  
Watched the tears pouring down her face

He felt the rage boiling  
But even then  
She kept trying to stay close to Sasuke

Year after year

More so after the formation of team seven  
And Naruto accepted his role  
He would protect her  
comfort her  
Wipe her tears away

She kept insisting Sasuke needed her  
That he wanted to be loved  
That he was just afraid

She felt obligated to save him  
She tried so hard

But now  
I had to be the one to save her

I had to  
I loved her

* * *

(Kisaki)

Kisaki stood tall  
Eyes filled with tears

Staring down at the blood red rose  
She held in her delicate hands.

Sitting on her knees  
She reached out

Running her fingers across the words  
A name on a tomb stone.

Naruto Uzumaki  
Always loved  
Forever missed.

Closing her eyes tight  
She placed her cheek on the cold stone

and hummed the song from many months ago  
the song Naruto had hummed for her  
in her time of mourning.

Wiping away her tears  
She left a note on the ground

Where he lay buried.

She stood  
Walking away  
Her heart heavy.

_Dearest, Naruto_  
_I once loved Sasuke_  
_This much is true_  
_But I'll never love anyone_  
_Like I loved you_  
- Kisaki

* * *

_A life lived without you_  
_Is a life lived in pain_  
_But to never have loved you_  
_Would be a life lived in vain_


End file.
